


Puzzle Piece

by Lucky_Kitty



Series: No sight, no sound, no problem [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, American Sign Language, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Blind Character, Blindness, Cute Ending, Family Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Movie Night, Muteness, Nesting, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Romantic Fluff, Service Dogs, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Kitty/pseuds/Lucky_Kitty
Summary: " Movies and games, check! One burrito brother. " She looks to the side seeing that, indeed her brother was wrapped in blankets. She giggled,  " Check! "
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: No sight, no sound, no problem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610446
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200





	Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper is mute, and Bill is blind. No powers, little bit of weirdness, and a lot of fluff.

**~ Unusual Fit ~**

**________________________**

A fuzzy monster slipper slammed down on the living room table, " Alright! " Mabel declared. Her hands secured on her waist. Grinning madly as she looked at her spread of goods. " Roll call! " She commanded in a mock of sophistication, " Popcorn! Check, chocolate pretzels! Check, hot cocoa. Check, anything else I could grab from the store. Check, mounts of pillows! Check, blankets! Check, movies and games. Check, one burritoed brother. " She looked to the side seeing that indeed, her brother was wrapped up in blankets. She giggled, " Check. "

She slumped down on her side of the room before scrambling to make sure everything was on a clear tarp. Easy napkin and clean up! Plus no five second cause it's clean! She heard a huff from the blanket seeing the fluffy mass start liquifying into the nest Dipper had created.

She can confidently say, with vigour, her brother makes the best blanket nests. He knows how to cover every inch in mind numbing softness, and has every right to be angry when someone messes with his system. This was also the rare times her brother will be joining her for Movie Night.

He always had a problem with loud noises and bright lights. He has his glasses on to help with the current dim light situation, theater experience for theater night.

" Bro-bro. " She called watching the mass move until his head popped out. It took all her force not to laugh at his cuteness. Try as he might to be more 'manly' her brother has forever baby cheeks. " Get my attention if the movie is too loud. "

He shook his head and signed he would go upstairs instead.

She tilted her head than smiled, " Ooooh~ your play it like that. " She teased giving him two thumbs up, " Nice. " His face turned red covering himself in the blanket. She laughed poking at the blob, " Come on bro-bro. I was only teasing yah. "

The mass wiggled and she knew he shook his head. She chuckled having some for fun before their friends arrive.

It was nice to have these moments. Since the accident it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows for the Pine's family. In an attempt to save her, Dipper's throat was permanently damaged.

Words were lost to him, but he can make curtain sounds. She got him to laugh a couple of times, but they were mostly breathy chuckles. She's heard whimpers in his sleep and grumbles when he's mad. It's almost painful to watch him fume, grumble, and storm off while his cheeks were puffed and rosy. She can see he still misses speaking, especially when he reads.

She patted the blanket instead of poke. Dipper froze gently lifting up the sheet. Her face must've gave her away. He smiled sitting up and gave her a hug. A rare indulgence he allows her when her face does something it's not supposed to, sure it's okay to feel sad. It helps with the needle like pain in her heart.

She leaned into his touch, staying a little longer than the doorbell rang. She got up, put on a smile, and greeted everyone. As always there were Granda and Candy, but they have two new guests this Theater Night. Bill Cipher and Pacifica Northwest, accompanied by a golden retriever, both popular at school for polar opposite reasons.

Funny how that worked out and uncomfortably standing in close proximity. Pacifica couldn't stand a moment longer rushing inside the house before invited. Mabel laughed yelling a warning to which side she could sit on.

" Dipper's joining us?! " Candy squealed in delight. The three are seasonal members, with a few extra perks, when it comes to Dipper's comfy craft.

" Yep! " She cheered.

The two girls celebrated squealing and running inside to join Pacifica. Her final guest remained quiet and uncomfortable when he's usually an annoying jerk.

" Woah, the great Bill Cipher left speechless. " She leaned against the door.

" Hah, hah. " The other mocked. " I'm not here for you or whatever you had planned. " He firmly told.

It hurt her just a bit, seeing as she did take him into account for this night. But, Bill isn't her friend. And will never be a friend. She has to keep reminding herself of that. Bill has stated multiple times he has no interest in her, despite claiming interest in her chaotic personality. But she didn't invite him tonight, Dipper did.

" Whatever. Doorway has a step. Follow the voices and you'll reach the living room. " She told closing the door after him.

Helping point him in the direction needed. It was a little off putting watching Bill navigate their home. Usually, even with his impairment, he can navigate school just fine. But he did also have a guide dog with him.

He didn't thank her. Focused on Dipper getting up from his little nest, absorbed in whatever Dipper signed. She couldn't tell what sign he was using to communicate with Bill, but it worked for them. Bill laughed as Dipper pulled him into his nest.

Candy and Ganda knew what that meant and looked to her to see if she was okay with that. Honestly, she wasn't. If anything she was a little jealous of Bill charming his way into the ultimate prize of relaxation. No one, not even herself, could get into a Dipper approved blanket nest. Though she couldn't blame her brother, she would manage to accidentally destroy it, and Bill is his guest for the night.

Things are different now, and she needs to roll with it. Dipper is making friends, despite who they were, she needs to show her support. Especially when she has witnessed her brother struggle through life with or without his voice. He needs a friend. If Bill well… fit the bill, then so be it.

" Yeah, you can take them off. " Bill answered getting comfortable.

Dipper smiled and snapped.

Bill's guide dog padded over and sat down waiting for the next command. Dipper removed the harness and leash tapping Bill twice on the shoulder. Bill made a noise and Dipper mimicked his name sign, which was a tilted sign for D on his forehead, then tapped the backside of his hand Bill's cheek.

" Yeah that's fine. Do you have a chair? "

Dipper clapped once.

" Then put it there. " Bill answered. " We're going up there later right? "

Again, Dipper clapped once.

" Then that should be fine. Just show me where it is later. " Bill continued.

Dipper brightened ruffling the dogs fur before racing off upstairs. She actually never seen them interact before.

" I can feel you staring Shooting star. " Bill said.

" I just never seen my brother talk to you before. " She omitted.

" It's kinda cool. " Bill groaned, " It was a pain in the beginning. " His tilted back his head. " There was so many things I had to remember. But he dumbed it down for me, and I'm not complaining. " He sounded exhausted just from talking about it. " Feara. Come here girl. " He called patting the spot beside him.

She smiled watching Dipper give Bill a light thump on the back for that. Of course that spurred Bill into action pulling Dipper into his nest. Then Feara got involved being pulled by both Dipper and Bill.

She heard little huffs from under the blanket masses and decided to leave the two alone. Bill's dog is smarter than it's master anyway. For now she has a new guest to interain and absorb into a new tradition.

She's delighted to have Pecifica stay over, even with some convincing. While Pecifica can just barely spend the night, Candy and Granda were always welcomed.

" Dip-dot. " She called. He turned to her using Bill has a chin rest. " Is Bill spending the night? " She asks.

Dipper thought about it for a moment. He moved a bit signing to him. Bill's nose scrunched and Dipper tried again. " Oh, if you want me too. I wasn't expecting to stay. " Bill answered. Dipper tugged on Bill's shirt and, hopefully, his pants. He signed something on Bill's palm, then repeated the sign for his room. Bill laughed at that then nodded, " Okay. You win. "

Dipper smiled and nodded to her going back to whatever it was they were doing. She heard Bill say a few random words getting clasps/taps or pushes. She thinks Dipper is teaching Bill some expanded vocab to help them communicate better.

It was odd seeing them together. Even weirder to ask them to participate in their games. Some where an obvious pass because of their impairment, or the lack of proper materials. Bill and Dipper seemed to be enjoying themselves as she and her friends caused a bit of chaos.

" What are you two playing? " Pacifica asks as they started moving stuff for the movie portion.

" Cards. " Bill answered setting down a ten and picking up from the pile.

She never seen the game their playing before. They had three cards in their hand and three card on the draw pile. Dipper looked for a moment then choose to switch a king for an eight. He took Bill's hand and directed it to the pile. From there the process repeated, just with different cards.

" It's called thirty-one. " Bill finally explained setting down his cards and Dipper did the same. Bill grumbled when Dipper tapped his right knee. Bill reached out his hand, " Let me see. I don't trust you anymore. "

Dipper huffed handing Bill the cards.

" Dipper cheated? " Candy questioned.

" He never cheats. " Granda agreed.

Bill laughed, " He cheats all the time. He hasn't lost a game of poker yet. "

" You need to stop hanging out with Grunkle Stan. " She warned.

Dipper huffed putting away the card. Bill raised a brow hearing the cards be put away. He was about to ask when Dipper invaded his personal space. He received a hug from Dipper and chuckled feeling a yawn.

" Tired? " He asks.

Dipper shook his head, no, snuggling closer pulling on the blanket. He cupped Bill's face and tapped his left cheek. At first Bill didn't say anything and Dipper tried something else. He took Bill's hand and started tracing letters in Bill's hand.

" Ah, so that one was movie. " He said, " Why my cheeks? " Dipper signed again, " Oh. I don't mind if you touch those. It be easier for me to understand actually. " So Dipper moved to cover one of Bill's eyes and repeat the tapping from last time. " We'll work on that one. " Bill chuckled. Dipper huffed getting comfortable. " What's the actual sign for movie anyway? " He asked. Dipper took Bill's hands, pressed his palms together and rubbed. " I like that one. " Dipper hummed asking what they would be watching.

" We have a collection this time Dip-dip! " She cheered. " Horror, romance, and some disney! "

He and Bill didn't seem too fawned of the selection. They seemed to debate something as the other's got prepared. Bill leaned closer stopping Dipper's signing and whispered in his hear. A gasp and flush of color rushed his cheeks, but he nodded.

" Then let's go. " Bill whispered getting up.

Calling Feara as he did so, comfortable to feel her weight against his leg. Dipper followed suit waving to catch Mabel's attention. She didn't see it, and neither did any of the girls. Dipper rolled his eyes started to collect the blankets and pillows.

Bill helped out having no need to actually see. It was weird for him to only see splotches of white instead of splotches of the world. Bill could technically see, but not even glasses on the strongest prescription could help his sight.

That's why he has Feara, short for Fearamid, to guide him around. He can only see blobs and splotches of color around him. All the fine little details were lost in the color, some objects he couldn't see because they blended right into the background. Dipper tapped his shoulder counting the stairs. Bill smiled at that, Dipper was the first to actually have some knowledge of how to direct the blind.

He counts the stairs, keep close for Feara to follow, and only guide him if Feara couldn't do it herself. It was a nice change of pass, and the silent help was even more welcomed. At first he couldn't tell if Dipper was playing with him or not, but a quick, sudden meeting with his sister cleared everything up.

After his arms had been lightened Dipper took his hand and started him from his bed, then to the chair, after that was the door. Dipper repeated this process until Bill was comfortable.

" The vest and leash is there? " Bill asked moving towards the chair.

Dipper clapped.

" Cool. And thanks for the quick pathway. Anything else I need to know? " He asks.

This time Dipper clapped twice.

Bill smiled moving closer hands finding Dipper's waist. " Feara go to bed. "

He heard patting turn from the attic space to the designated curtain area Dipper had. Dipper waved to her before pulling it closed.

Bill reached out for Dipper slowly moved down thrilled to feel sweatpants. Dipper hummed pulling them to the bed, turning so Bill landed first. Bill chuckled arms crossed behind his head. His head tilted hearing Dipper crawl on top of him feeling the warm weight on his hips. He lifted one hand feeling Dipper's cheek lean against it. It made him smile.

Filled with the want to explore his hands moved across Dipper's face. Gently memorizing every little detail, slowly trailing down Dipper's neck feeling the quick pulse.

" I wish I could see you. " Bill said, " Your button nose, and chubby cheeks. " He lightly pitched them. Dipper swatted the hand away with an annoyed huff, " I wish I could feel your birthmark. Bet it's beautiful as the stars. "

He heard a weird noise from Dipper feeling the other lean down and bury himself into his neck.

He laughed patting the boy's back. " Did that embarrass you? "

Dipper nodded making himself comfortable on top or Bill without squashing him. Bill chuckled kissing the side of Dipper head hearing that noise once again, making him laugh louder. Dipper got up from his little hideaway brows scrunched with determination, hands pressed on either side of the pillow.

He leaned down pressing his lips against Bill's hearing a satisfied hum. Bill grinned when they pulled away. Dull milky golden eyes seem to soften despite their emotionless stare.

Dipper smiled as well rubbing his thumb along the faint scars around Bill's eyes. The only one to know the truth behind Bill's impairment. A shared secret between the two of them.

Bill lean into his touch kissing the palm of Dipper's hand. " Love you. " He hummed.

Dipper hummed back lifting both of Bill's hands to kiss his palms. Even if Dipper couldn't say the words, his actions still melted Bill's hardened heart. The little kisses to his knuckles or the silent rubs the other sneaks in during a conversation. Little lies they pull to keep their relationship a secret.

They never dwelled on their need for public acceptance, happy to have their moments. They didn't want the attention of 'coming out' or announcing who they like. Both didn't seem to care, they liked who they liked and that's that.

They were supportive in their own right.

Dipper never put a negative light when Mabel confessed to him about her likings. And Bill never discriminated against couples. For them, each other is all they needed. Bill poked Dipper's cheek getting his attention, smiling all the while. The other quirked a brow to Bill's good mood and goofy grin.

" I get to wear your clothes. " He stated. Dipper's eyes widened cheeks covered in crimson. " Hey! I can feel the heat! " Bill cheered. Dipper grumbled turning away from Bill. " Don't be like that. I bet you look cute. "

Dipper whined this time, embarrassed and fully red as a tomato. Bill muffled his laughter by kissing Dipper sweetly peppering the other's face with kisses.

Even if he will never tell Dipper how much he loves to hear him giggle, he will do embarrassing things to hear it. Dipper gazes down when Bill stopped breathless.

He doesn't know when he fell for the blonde, but under him, hair like golden thread, beauty made his head turn. He can't charm Bill with his words or his appearance so his main plain are actions. He think's Bill secretly likes the challenge.

He couldn't stop himself from touching Bill's jaw moving it up. Watching golden eyes soften and close expectedly. He couldn't make the other wait, and close the gap.

Lips gently setting a challenge, one that Bill happily fought against. Hands against his shirt or gripped his hair. He could feel, hear, Bill become breathless encouraging more even though he needed air. He let go greeted by another beautiful sight.

Thumb gently wiping the drool from the other's lips. He traced Bill's face with his fingertips, and gently tapped the end of Bill's nose with two of his fingertips. Bill huffed and pushed him away.

Cheeks rosy as he turns to hide his expression. " Not cute. " It comes out as a murmur.

No, but he's definitely beautiful.


End file.
